Ravenfrost's Destiny
by Meadowlily of ThunderClan
Summary: Ravenfrost is a special cat. Her life as one will be most difficult. Drama and love, accidents and courage, Ravenfrost will discover that having that kind of destiny won't be easy at all. First Fanfic EVER !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ravenkit could feel a wriggling bundle of fluff next to her. A small paw started poking her.

' Hey Ravenkit wake up ! I'm so bored because Duskpetal said that _I _couldn't go out because _you_ weren't up yet !' yowled a high-pitched voice.

'Hush ! Your sister is sleeping ! Just leave her alone…'a voice said.

Ravenkit stood up in a jump.

'No I'm not !' she said scornfully. She was looking up at a pretty dark ginger she-cat. Her mother.

'I don't know what I'm going to do with you two !' the queen meowed affectionatly. 'Off you go and behave yourself !'

Scarletkit raced forwards. Ravenkit purred and remembered in a pang that her sister had done exactly the same thing when they went out for the first time, one moon ago. The fiery ginger she-kit's fluffy pelt glowed in the pale sunlight. Ravenkit stared at her fur. It was pure white and pitch black.

' Ravenkit !' her sister suddenly squealed.

_What's going on _?

'Hide !' she muttered , terrified.

Scarletkit pulled Ravenkit with her as she shoved herself in the brambles in front of the Dirtplace. The kits winced with pain as thorns digged in their flesh.

'We're going to hunt down those badgers !' the red kit explained excitedly. Their father Dustspeck had told their mother that his patrol had scented badger cubs. 'We'll be heroes !'

'Cool' the other breathed. As she passed through the hole in the brambles, she couldn't help thinking about what they were about to do. Suddenly her head jerked and she felt numb, so numb…

_Vision_

_A tawny tom was trotting to an injured cat._

'_I'm afraid we lost him.'_

_A gray she-cat ran to the body. A terrible wail came out of her as she sobbed over her mate's body._

'_Darkcloud did this…' A freckled tom had just entered the place._

'_Buzzardstar, I had a dream last night._

_« When the raven will rise, darkness will fall… »_

'_But she's dead.'_

'_She will come back, I'm sure. But one day, the raven will come, even through misery and pain, it will beat her. Thunderclan's destiny relies on her…'_

'Ravenkit ? Come on !'

Still shaking with fear, she stepped forward.

'What's up ?'

'Nothi…'

A snarl came from the bushes and a bulky shape drown them in its shadow.

All went black and a screech echoed in Ravenkit's head.

**Please review ! First Fanfic EVER ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ravenfrost's Destiny 2

'Are they alright ?'

'Scarletkit is fine, she escaped in time. But Ravenkit… Well…'

'What ?'

'Her wounds infected. Her leg is not getting better. I tried everything.'

'Swampstep, please… My kits is what I live for now. Dustspeck…'

'I will _never _give up ! My mother died and I couldn't save her. My best friend died of her kitting. Your kit could have been much worse, understand ? She is a _kit_. She doesn't deserve to die. Starclan knows that, otherwise tell me one reason she could have survived of this !'

'I know. It breaks my heart just seeing hurt like this. You never felt a mother's love, did you ? I don't want my beautiful kit to be Cinderpelt. I want her to be happy, not to cripple and die because the medicine cat is weeping because of her past. I know she has a great destiny ahead of her, so help her complete it …'

Ravenkit opened her blue eyes. Her pelt, now sleek and smooth, so different from when she was a newborn kit, was glistening with sweat.

_My apprentice ceremony !_

Four moons after her accident, she had recovered brillantly. But she still had nightmares.

The first thing she knew when she had woken up from her black-out was that Scarletkit was crouching at her side, moaning sadly.

'Ravenkit ? Oh Ravenkit, you're awake ! Thanks Starclan !'Though her sister's voice was bright, her eyes were lost.

'Sc…Scarletkit ? Why ? What's happened ?'

'It was…It was Dustspeck's burial.' Her sister burst into tears.

'What ? How ?'

'After I saw the badger, I ran to the camp and screamed for someone to help. That someone was Dustspeck. He fought bravely, but the badger killed him and it ran away.'

'What about Duskpetal ?'The black and white kit was pouring her grief out of her.

'She sobbed and wailed for him. She begged him to come back. Stormstar tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't. Then she collapsed.' Scarletkit was blinded by tears.

Ravenkit sighed. Even it was her apprentice ceremony today, she wasn't happy.

'Ravenpaw, Scarletpaw, Softpaw!'

As she heard her clanmates chanting her name, Ravenpaw stared at her sister. Eyes bright with happiness, she was glancing timidly at Beetlepaw. She shook with rage.

_Did she forget our father died ? How can she be happy ? Oh yes, I guess it is charming Beetlepaw, handsome Beetlepaw she's thinking about !_

As Ravenpaw passed her sister, she shouldered her aside and stepped to greet her mother without a look behind her back.

'Duskpetal ?'

'Yes dear ?'

'Scarletpaw's a traitor.'

'What ?' Her mother puffed with laughter.

'She'll probably be kitting Beetlepaw's kits in her warrior ceremony.'

'She moved on. You should as well.'

'And what ? I suppose you'll move on as well.' Ravenpaw spat, outraged.

'I already did.'

The ginger she-cat turned her back on her daughter, leaving a hurt and bewildered Ravenpaw to pad to her mentor. As she started to walk to her new mentor, Hollypool, she saw Duskpetal touching noses with Nightfur, then pressing against each other and twining tails together.

'Let's go to the mossy hollow, Ravenpaw.' her mentor exclaimed.

'Ravenpaw ?' Snowpaw murmured .

'Yeah ?'

'I think your mother wants to see you.'

'Thanks, Blue-eyes !'

Ravenpaw ran off . Her heart was as light as the breeze.

_Am I falling in love ? That's impossible !_

Netherless, she couldn't ignore the feeeling that warmed her fur when she was with, saw, touch Snowpaw. As she stopped in front of her mother, a bitter anger coursed through her like lightning. She couldn't forget how her mother had talked to her half a moon ago.

'Ravenpaw ?'

_Who do you think I am ? A mouse ?_

'I've got really good news !' The ginger queen stared happily at her mate, Nightfur.

'Whatever it is, I don't care about it. It is always related to _him_.'

'Just listen, then. I'm expecting Nightfur's kits !'


End file.
